Saffron Moon
'Appearance' * Hair: Straight, light copper-brown with darker streaks that reaches around three inches past her collarbone. * Skin: Has a dark tan. * Eyes: A bright, sunny, leaf-green shade. * Facial Features: Slightly upturned nose, large eyes, curved-up lips. Essentially, a doll-like face. * Build: Around 4'6". Thin and wispy, with no curves and very dainty feet. * Clothing: A yellow-orange dress fastened with a strap around her neck. She goes barefoot. * Jewelry: Two golden gauntlets around each of her forearms, inlaid with orange topaz stones. * Other: Her "solidness" depends on the season. In summer and autumn, she seems practically human, while in winter, she tends to fade slightly. History Saffron doesn't know much of her past, or so she was told. She only knows that one day, she simply appeared. She performed her duties as a nature spirit well, but felt as though she didn't have a purpose. Nymphs of her kind were created only during certain times. She only existed because of a glitch in the system-an accident. Later, she joined her "sisters" on their journey to the forums. She joined the fusion side, but hasn't been out into battle yet, because her sisters, namely Mer, won't let her. Personality Saffron is cheery and upbeat, with a passion for helping others. She's also an animal lover, and wishes she had a familiar of her own. She doesn't, but often takes care of her sisters' when they're gone. However, she is secretly frustrated. She always felt as though she had no meaning, and when she arrived in the forums, she believed she could be of some use. But her sisters forbade her from joining the fight. She believes she's useless, due to not fighting. However, she doesn't know it's for her own safety, as she is extremely soft-hearted, and seeing the war would break her. Powers Being an autumn nymph, Saffron has the power to wither, or drain life from things. She's young, and by heart not a fighter, so she doesn't use it often. Relationships * Mer Tisaira: Mer is a mother figure for Saffron, and both lean on each other. Saffron looks up to Mer, as most daughters/younger sisters do, but is frustrated at Mer for not letting her join the fight, while Mer fears for Saffron's safety. * Elodie Ripclaw: Saffron looks up to Elodie, as she's the "cool" sister. She often asks her about the Earth, and her adventures on Isla Sorna. She also enjoys playing with Elodie's velociraptors, Comanche and Seaswift. Elodie, meanwhile, finds Saffron occasionally annoying, but is secretly proud of her "little warrior". * Bellissima de Amanita: Bellissima served as the "fun" sister, who would always be up to play make-believe and wouldn't mind staying up to tell stories. She misses her, though Mer's been trying to fill that gap. Trivia * She usually goes by "Safi". * She's not fully nymph. She's the daughter of an oreade, but her father was a god. She doesn't know this herself. * She's the only one who can call Elodie "Ellie" and live. * The mortal equivalent of her age would be 11. Gallery Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Flipsides Category:Inactive Category:Fusions